Hetalia: Madness Powers
by Grell Magicia Sutcliff
Summary: 10 year old, Marie Smith, goes on a 6 year vacation with her Father, to Earth. The first person she meets is an 11 year old boy who's name is Britain. Marie has traveled through time and space, so she knows her history well and she loves her new friends, the countries! England was depressed when Marie had to leave and was even more when he gets a sad letter from her 2 years later.
1. Note From The Author

Just a quick note

Hetalia: Madness Powers is written like a play, so if an action happens it will be in **BOLD **everything else will be regular. The pairing I made for this one is EnglandxMarie

Marie is a character I made up and I have used her for all my fan fictions. She is a character that is like a puzzle, because she is made up of many different races, powers, etc. If you have any questions then just ask me!

Please review!(Please let it be a good review, I have gotten some mean reviews lately.)

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Memories"

Marie: Come on, Britain!

Britain: I'm coming! Slow down!

Marie: I'm not running that fast.

Britain: Yes you are!

Marie: Well just run faster!

Britain: Fine, I will!

**Britain catches up to Marie and grabs her arm**

Marie: Hey, how did you catch up to me?

**They fall on ground**

**Both are lying on the ground giggling**

Britain: That was fun!

Marie: It was!

Britain: At least now I know I can run fast.

**Marie giggles**

Britain: You have to leave soon don't you?

Marie: Yes, I have to go back to Galifrey today.

Britain: I don't want you to leave.

Marie: I don't want to leave.

Britain: When will I see you again?

Marie: I don't know. The court needs all the Timelords back on Galifrey for some reason.

Britain: You won't forget me and the others will you?

Marie: I won't forget you. How could I?

Britain: You're right, Marie. We have had so many fun times that we could never forget.

Marie: Yep!

The Doctor: Marie! Time to go sweet heart!

Marie: Ok father, I'll be right there. Bye Britain, I'll miss you.

**Marie runs towards the TARDIS**

Britain: Wait Marie!

**Britain runs and grabs her arm and turns her around. He looks her right in the eye**

Britain: Never forget me, please.

**He kisses her on the lips **

**Marie blushes**

**Britain stops kissing her, smiles, and blushes**

**She smiles back and hugs him**

Marie: I'll never forget you, Britain. I promise.

Britain: Thank you, Marie. Come back anytime, Earth will always welcome you.

Marie: Thank you! Bye, Britain!

**Marie runs inside the TARDIS, waves to Britain and smiles, closes the door, and the TARDIS disappears**

Britain: I'll never forget you, Marie Magicia Smith.

**Britain walks to his house thinking about the fun times he had with Marie.**


	3. Chapter 1 info

**Chapter 1 Info**

**Character Info**

Marie Magicia Smith- She is best friends with Britain and friends with the other countries. Her dad is John Smith(The Doctor).

Britain or United Kingdom- He is best friends with Marie. He is a country and is a proper gentleman.

Marie was 16 years old and Britain was 17 years old ( both in human year) in chapter 1.

**Story Info**

Marie lives on another planet called, Galifrey. Her race is called, Timelordian. Her family came to Earth to teach Marie about humans when she was 10. Instead of her meeting a human she meets Britain. She became friends with all the countries, and stayed on Earth with them for 6 years. She had to go back to Galifrey at age 16.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"War News"

Britain: What time is it? Oh, it's 8:30am.

**He gets out of bed, dresses and goes downstairs**

Britain: What shall I have for breakfast?

**Knock on front door**

Britain: Coming!

**Opens door, sees America **

America: Dude, I have a letter that was sent to you, but I got it instead.

Britain: Who is it from?

America: Marie.

Britain: Whoa what?!

**Takes letter, sits down at his desk, and opens letter**

Britain: Did you read it?

America: No, why?

Britain: Read it.

**Britain hands the letter to America while looking like he is** **about to cry**

**America reads letter**

**Here's what it says:**

Dear Britain,

I miss you and the others very much. I hope I will be able to see you again someday, but I don't know if that day will come. The doctors say I might not live long. They don't know why, all they know is that with the illness I have even if I regenerate it won't save my life. I don't have very much time left.

Also I fear Galifrey might be going to war with a strong and horrifying enemy. I hope I will be able to see you and the others again, and I hope I don't see my planet go to war. So, for now I say good-bye.

I miss you all,

Marie

**America finishes reading and looks at Britain**

America: Wow. I had no idea she was ill. Britain, are you okay?

Britain: Marie… why… Marie… of all people who could die… it had to be… you.

**Tears begin to appear in Britain's eyes**

America: I'm sure she will live. Marie is strong, she can fight it.

Britain: Marie… you said I… was… going to get to… see you… again… don't say that I… won't be able to see you again… or I won't ever… see you… again… forever.

**Britain begins to cry**

America: Dude, are you okay? It's sad I know, but she will come see us again and be healthy. We will have great times with her again.

**Britain stops crying a little**

Britain: I hope so.

America: I got to go. See ya later, and don't forget Marie will come back.

Britain: Good-bye and thank you.

**America leaves**

**Britain looks at the letter**

Britain: Don't die, Marie. Stay strong.

**He puts the letter next to a picture of Marie and him on his desk**

Britain: Don't die, Marie.

**He folds his arms, puts them on his desk, and lays his head down on his arms**

Britain: I… love… you….

**Looks at picture of him and Marie**

Britain: I love you, Marie Magicia Smith.

**He falls asleep on his desk.**


	5. Chapter 2 info

**Chapter 2 Info**

**Character Info**

America- He doesn't get along with Britain, but he doesn't want him to be sad. He's very energetic. He is also one of Marie's friends.

When Britain got the letter he was the age of

**Story Info**

Britain, as you can tell, likes Marie. He has liked her for a long time. America doesn't know that Britain likes Marie. It has been years, since Marie left. Marie's illness will be explained later.


End file.
